Aphrodisiac
by The Sinful Archer
Summary: Hal and Dave get hit with an aphrodisiac grenade during a mission, and several things are revealed in the process. Porn without plot. (Contains ftm transgender Hal and several of my most shameful kinks, but nothing TOO bad. Proceed with caution.)


"Hal, holy shit... You smell like sex..."

"Mmmm... You do too... Must have been whatever was in that grenade... Some kind of powder..."

"God, I don't care... I want you..."

"Snake... We're not even in the hotel room yet..."

"I don't care. It's like I'm in heat. I'd fuck you in this elevator."

"Snaaaake..." Otacon whined as the taller man pressed him against the wall of the elevator and began kissing him ravenously, biting his lips almost hard enough to draw blood. The hotel room was a welcome freedom, and the two of them were chuckling almost sinisterly as Snake locked the door. As Otacon turned around, he felt Snake's strong hands on his chest almost immediately. The man shoved Otacon onto the large plush bed, making his stomach jump and adrenaline rush through his body as he hit the mattress. Snake eagerly climbed on top of him and pinned him down easily with his superior strength. A low growl escaped his throat, making Otacon whimper as Snake eyed him almost hungrily.

"Baby, I have got to have you right. Now." He purred, yanking Otacon up by his thick hair and making the smaller man yelp in surprise and arousal. Holding his hair with one hand, Snake eagerly yanked Otacon's clothes off with the other, then proceeding to pull his own pants down to expose his erection.

"Come here, Otacon. Up on your knees, and then slide down onto my cock." Otacon obeyed eagerly, moaning as he slid down over Snake's thick shaft.

"S-Snake... Oh my god... Fuck me..." Snake pinned his lover down again, pressing his fingertips into the smaller man's pale flesh, beginning to thrust in and out of his warm wetness.

"Fuck, Otacon... I'm going to leave bruises all over... Fuck you all night... You're gonna be so fucking sore in the morning..."

"Aaaahhhh... S-Snake... Oh fuck... Don't say things like that... I'll-"

"You'll what? You'll cum? Newsflash, baby, you're going to be doing that a lot. Might as well get started now." Snake's hand moved from Otacon's wrist to his throat, squeezing gently and coaxing a moan from his lover, as well as a series of whimpers and cries as Otacon came hard while Snake continued to fuck him.

"You like that? I felt you clench around me, pretty boy. Mm... Like being choked? Being pushed around?"

"Ah... No... That's not the truth..."

"You sound like one of those goddamn hentai characters. Just tell me what gets you off."

"Mmmmh...! Okay, I l-like it when you're rough... Really rough..."

"Want me to choke you? Spank you hard? Bruise you? Scratch and bite you?"

"Mmmmh... Yesss... Draw some blood..."

"You kinky little shit..." Snake growled, chucking as he flipped Otacon over so he could fuck him from behind.

"Ah! Oh, fuck! That's my s-sweet spot..."

"Is it? Right here?"

"Yeeeees... Oh fuck, Snake! I'm gonna cum again already!"

"No you're not, baby." He said, slowing his thrusts and making Otacon whine like a cat in heat.

"Snake, I wanna cum! Pleeease!" Snake smirked and turned him over again, pinning him down and quickly retrieving his knife from the bedside table. Otacon whimpered as Snake pressed the jagged blade against his throat.

"So, what were you saying about drawing blood?"

"Mmmm, look at that... You're already so wet." Snake purred, digging the tip of his knife against Otacon's windpipe, but not hard enough to draw blood. Otacon let out a barely audible whimper as Snake trailed the knife down, poking it between two of his ribs.

"How about here? Is this where you want me to start?"

"Snaaaake..!" Otacon whined, rubbing his legs together to hide his wetness, face burning red with embarrassment.

"You kinky fucker," Snake smirked, trailing the blade down, grazing enough for it to scratch a thin red trail down to Otacon's hips.

"P-please... Don't..." Otacon pleaded, pouting longingly. Their little fantasy was certainly kinky, but they both knew they could opt out at any time with their safe word (which happened to be "mango").

"What's that?" Snake teased, digging the blade in deeper right next to Otacon's hip, breaking the skin and drawing blood, "don't what? Don't stop? Alright." Otacon shuddered at the pain and moaned when Snake leaned down to inspect the wound. Otacon's hands were tied above his head, and he was blindfolded to increase the sense of unpredictability. Snake's warm tongue suddenly made Otacon jump when the taller man leaned down to lap up the small trickle.

"Ahhhhh... Oh, God... F-fuck..." Otacon whimpered as Snake licked it clean. He then felt the blade moving lower, lower, making him whimper and beg and moan, legs shaking and voice quivering in desperation. Only then did he realize how full his bladder was. Fuck, he always ended up needing to pee when he was scared, even if he wasn't in any real danger. Otacon yelped when the knife came to rest against his clit. Snake teased against him, feeling the smaller man shiver like a scared chihuahua.

"Hush, baby..." He purred, "I'm not gonna hurt you here. Are you scared?" Otacon whined and nodded, attempting to cross his legs which were being held apart by Snake's free hand.

"Y-yes... Snake, please... Let me go..." Hal's voice teetered as if he was on the brink of tears. Snake had to admit, he was an impressive actor.

"Shhh, it's okay." Snake placed his hand on the other man's abdomen, "do you have to-?" Otacon nodded vigorously before Snake could even finish.

"Y-y-yes... Snake, I'm scared... Please don't hurt me..."

"It's okay, baby. It's over. You can let go now." Hal blushed heavily and relaxed, feeling Snake's mouth over him as he began to let himself do what he needed to do.

The warm shower steam was hard to share between the two of them, but they managed. David let his hands slide over his lover's thin, wiry frame as he cleaned away any lingering blood or... Other liquids. They were both worn out after having probably the longest session either of them had managed in awhile. That damn aphrodisiac grenade had made them horny as hell, and they could tell they'd be sore in the morning.

"I love you, Dave." Hal muttered sleepily against his boyfriend's shoulder as the taller man washed his hair.

"I love you too, Hal." David leaned over and kissed his cheek before washing the soap out of Hal's hair. He turned off the shower and wrapped his lover in a fluffy towel, then proceeding to do the same to himself.

"I'm gonna towel off and go to bed," Hal yawned, "come join me whenever." David nodded and towered off his own wet hair. He could still see traces of the pink aphrodisiac powder (which had lost its effects by now) on the towel. Maybe he'd have to figure out where to get some of his own...


End file.
